


Paint Job

by MusingsFromMars



Category: RWBY
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual, Nudity, Scars, Trans Female Character, Trans Nora Valkyrie, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), v8ch3 spoilers!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsFromMars/pseuds/MusingsFromMars
Summary: SPOILERS FOR RWBY VOLUME 8 CHAPTER 3Nora could have ended up with a lot worse than just scars, and Ruby wants Nora to realize exactly that. She can't bear to lose someone she loves. Not again.((Trans Ruby x Trans Nora, pretty short but maybe I'll continue it? Maybe???))
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Paint Job

Ruby slowly opened the door to peer into the room, seeing Nora sitting on a table, her bare back to the door. Her skin was covered in a web of red scars; almost no part of her was left untouched by electricity.

“Hey,” Ruby said as she quietly shut the door behind her. “You wanted me to help with something?”

Nora turned and looked over her shoulder, a pained smile on her face. “Hey, yeah. I...I need your help checking my new paint job,” she joked, but her laugh was dry and forced.

Ruby nodded, walking over towards her. “Of course. I’m not a medic or anything but...” She reached a hand towards Nora’s shoulder, but stopped before touching her. “Do they hurt?”

Nora shrugged. “Not really. A combination of some drugs and Jaune giving me an Aura boost has kinda made it just... _annoying_ at the worst.” She hopped off the table. She was topless, having been applying some medicine to the scars she could reach, but getting too distracted by her own thoughts to keep it up. “I, uh...I asked for you specifically because...” She shrugged, laughing dryly again. “If I trust anyone to see my body right now, it’s you.”

Ruby nodded in understanding, a faint blush on her cheeks. “Totally.” Ruby felt flattered. She and Nora were both trans girls, the only trans girls on their teams. It wasn’t a secret, but at the same time, Ruby could relate to Nora’s desire to just be with someone like herself at a time like this. But still, she had never seen Nora with anything less than pajamas on. She’d be lying to herself if she denied having feelings for her. And Nora was very, very pretty...but it was painful to see her beautiful body covered in these scars, whether they actually were hurting her now or not.

Nora smiled, her own face pink with slight embarrassment. “Could you help me check the rest of my body?”

Ruby nodded. “Sure.” She picked up the topical medication off the table. “I can help you with your medicine, too.”

Nora nodded. “Thank you, Ruby. I...” She looked to the side, letting out a shaky breath as she undid her belt. “I...wish I told you this more. I wish I told _everyone_ this more, but...I love you. Everything sucks right now, and...well, I’m really glad I have you all. But...especially you right now.”

Ruby smiled at her. “I love you too, Nora.”

Saying that felt amazing.

Nora took her skirt off, tossing it aside with the rest of her clothes, then started to untie her boots. Once those were off, it’s was plain to see that her scars had stretched all the way down to her ankles.

Ruby put a hand over her mouth. “Oh, Nora...” She willed the tears building in her eyes to go away. “I’m so sorry.”

Nora chuckled, assuming a bashful posture, standing there in just her underwear. She covered her chest with her arms, holding her shoulders. “It’ll be okay. I mean, once they heal up, how badass will I look?”

Ruby chuckled. “Yeah. But still, you could’ve been killed by that much electricity.”

“I know,” Nora said with a sigh. “I just...I knew we had to get out of there, and I knew I was the only one who could do it. But you’re right; just because I draw power from electricity doesn’t make me immune to it.” She looked down at her lower body. “To be honest, I always knew something like this would eventually happen. I just never knew my limits.”

Ruby nodded, stepping closer to her. “Well now that you do, promise me you’ll never do that again?” She then reached up and pulled her cloak off, casting it like a table cloth on the table Nora had been sitting on.

Nora laughed. “Yeah, I don’t plan on it.” She sighed and lowered her arms, hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her underwear. “Well, prepare to see the Valkyrie booty in all its glory.”

Ruby giggled. “I’d rather have seen it under better circumstances,” she joked.

Nora rolled her eyes and tugged her underwear down. She then tried her best to look behind herself, and she groaned. “Yep. Butt scars.”

Nora indeed had more of her scars stretching along her bottom and down the backs of her legs. Ruby’s face was hot, but at the same time, she felt a pang of dread for Nora. “Gods, you really are covered in them.”

Nora sighed. “I’ll be fine.” She hopped back into the table and shrugged. “Wanna help me with my medicine, even if it’s going to be awkward?”

Ruby chuckled and nodded. “Sure. I’m fine with awkward.” She then stepped up to Nora, but she stopped before opening the container of medicine. She looked up at Nora’s face, staring at her eyes for a moment.

“Wh-what is it?” Nora asked.

“Would it be awkward if I kissed you right now?” Ruby asked. The words came out of her mouth before she even had the wherewithal to consider them.

Nora’s cheeks shifted to a shade of pink, but the faint smile on her face undeniable. “I...” Her voice trailed off, unsure what to say.

“Please,” Ruby whispered. “Please don’t put yourself in danger like that again. You...mean too much too me...”

“You know I won’t, Ruby,” Nora murmured.

“Do you promise?”

Nora leaned forward, eyes fluttering closed. “Promise.” And their lips met, soft, gentle, and fleeting.


End file.
